A Bully Reformed
by Vitani825
Summary: Topsy has learned that even bullies can change. One-shot! OC's mentioned.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: This takes place during Topsy's childhood. His best friends are Littlefoot's mother (Jenna), and her sister Emma (Littlefoot's aunt; and eventually their brother Ajay (Littlefoot's uncle). Their parents are referred to by their names Miriam and Kenneth; instead of Grandma and Grandpa; since they aren't grandparents in this. It's a what-if story of how Topsy came to know the Longneck family.**

Topsy was playing around with his new friends Jenna and Emma. They were having fun playing Tag. Jenna; being faster than Emma, was harder to catch. However, Topsy was pretty fast too. That always made Emma jealous since she would get tagged more often than Topsy and Jenna put together. Moments later, their brother Ajay interrupted the game; he stuck out his tail and made Topsy trip and land funny on his ankle. The young threehorn yelped in pain; his ankle was starting to swell. Ajay started to laugh while Jenna and Emma rushed to Topsy's side.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Topsy looked up at the girls and shook his head.

"Awwwwww; did the wittle baby fall down and go boom?" Ajay teased.

Topsy started shedding tears at Ajay's teasing. Emma turned to Jenna.

"You stay with him while I go get Mom and Dad," Emma responded.

After Emma left, Jenna wrapped her forelegs around Topsy's neck to comfort him. Ajay stood off to the side and continued laughing. He was getting a kick out of this. However, Topsy was in pain and hearing Ajay laughing at his misery made him hate the longneck male child even more.

"My goodness; what a wittle baby; boo-hoo," Ajay taunted.

Topsy buried his face in his forepaws at that remark. He had no idea why Ajay tripped him in the first place.

"Shut your mouth, Ajay! Topsy did nothing to you," Jenna snarled.

"Well; he's alive isn't he?" Ajay sneered.

Topsy started crying even more; Jenna was now starting to hate her own brother for all the mean things he was saying at Topsy's expense. Moments later, Jenna and Ajay saw their parents coming up behind Emma.

"There he is; the little stinker; he tripped Topsy for no reason," Emma told them.

The adult longnecks glared at their son before looking over at Topsy. They saw that Topsy's left ankle was swollen and that he was inconsolable.

"He got in my way; I swear," Ajay defended himself.

Both the adults shook their heads in disbelief.

"You knew exactly what you were doing; tripping others is a punishable offense," Kenneth scolded.

"Oh come on, Dad; Topsy being alive when he's not wanted should be punishable by death," Ajay retorted.

Emma overheard the conversation and tackled Ajay. She had enough of his remarks and tried to stop it. Meanwhile, Jenna was still trying to give Topsy some comfort. Moments later, Topsy lifted his head and dried his tears. He looked up at the adult female.

"Are you okay, dear?" Miriam asked.

"I'll be fine; although, my ankle is killing me," Topsy answered.

Miriam nuzzled the young threehorn gently. Then, she turned to her mate.

"Take Ajay back to the nest and make sure he is punished; and Emma, if you ever attack anyone like that again, you will be punished," Miriam responded.

Emma lowered her head and sighed.

"Yes, Mom; but, I was just sticking up for Topsy," Emma claimed.

Both the adults nodded as Kenneth took Ajay back to the nest. Miriam and Emma turned their attention back to Jenna and Topsy.

"I appreciate what you did for me, Emma," Topsy commented.

Emma smiled.

"That's what friends do; we are there for each other," Emma claimed.

Topsy smiled.

Moments later, Topsy's ankle was wrapped up so it could heal. His mother Theresa happened to be walking by and saw what was going on. She wandered over to the group and her eyes widened in horror.

"What happened?" Theresa asked.

"That trouble making longneck Ajay tripped me and that caused me to get hurt," Topsy explained.

"Yeah; and he kept saying that Topsy shouldn't even be alive," Jenna added.

Theresa gasped and nuzzled Topsy.

"Is that true, dear?" Theresa asked.

"Yes, Mom; Ajay hates me for no reason," Topsy answered.

"My poor baby; lets get you home so you could rest that ankle," Theresa said.

Topsy waved goodbye as he was being carried away by his mom. He was disappointed that he was unable to play for a while. Miriam lowered her head to Jenna and Emma; then, she nuzzled them.

"Topsy is lucky to have you girls as his friends," Miriam claimed.

"He's our best friend, Mom," Jenna stated.

Meanwhile, Kenneth was still lecturing Ajay.

"I can't believe you did this! Topsy didn't deserve to be hurt like that! You are not having that sleep over at your friends nest tonight after all; and no sweet bubbles with your meals either," Kenneth scolded.

"But Dad!" Ajay protested.

"Not another word about this! Your mother and I taught you better than that! I am very angry with you; so is your mother and sisters," Kenneth responded.

Ajay had nothing to say after that; in fact, he was speechless.

"I want you to stay here and think about what you did," Kenneth added.

"Yes, Dad," Ajay replied.

Over the next while, Ajay had thought about what he did wrong. He had to admit that he was jealous.

Meanwhile at Topsy's nest, the young threehorn was resting his ankle. He was still angry at Ajay for hurting him for no reason. Theresa came back with a bunch of sweet bubbles for him to eat; since, she knew they were his favorite food besides tree stars. She set them on the ground by his paws.

"I thought you might be hungry; playing games with my friends when I was a kid always made me hungry," Theresa claimed.

Topsy smiled at his mom.

"Thanks Mom," Topsy said.

Then, he started to eat. After a while, his mood was getting much better. He almost forgotten about his sore ankle.

"At least Jenna and Emma were there for me; they are my best friends," Topsy stated.

Theresa smiled.

After a while, Ajay was sent over to apologize. He was reluctant since apologizing was hard for him.

"Um; my dad said I should apologize; so, here goes; I'm sorry I hurt you; it's just that you get along better with Jenna and Emma than I do; I was just jealous since they are my sisters after all," Ajay confessed.

Topsy looked over at Ajay.

"Don't expect me to forgive you right away; you really hurt my ankle and my feelings; but, I will forgive you eventually," Topsy responded.

"I understand; could we at least try to be friends?" Ajay wondered.

"I'd like that," Topsy admitted.

Ajay smiled.

"How about once I get off punishment, we and my sisters and your sisters could play together," Ajay suggested.

Topsy nodded.

Ajay smiled; he was happy that Topsy was willing to try and be his friend. He went back to his nest to wait out his punishment.


End file.
